


Death of Remus

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry get's thrown into a cell and he think's he is alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream and in it Remus dies (I know I hate the idea myself) but what happen's is Moony takes over.

The teen was thrown into the cell; the Death Eaters laughed as they locked the cell door “Have a good night.” They sang out as they left the room, Harry rolled on to his side as let out a fright sob. He forced himself to sit up and curled up in the corner. There was blood down the side of his face and he held a broken arm tight against him, shivering as he wore nothing but a torn pair of jean and a big baggy shirt. There was a growl that made him looked up “W...Who’s there?” he called out.  
“Look at what those men left me a little foal.” Harry choked as he see Remus walk out from the pitch black shadows of the cell, but it wasn’t Remus not by the way he moved and stood, his eyes were dark amber he looked younger  
“R...Remus?” Harry called out, the man chuckled as he pinned the boy against the wall.

The teen eyes widen in panic as he looked at the man’s face “M...Moony!” Harry cried out as he felt the wolf sink his human tooth into the dark hair teen’s neck, pulling back Moony licked the bite before he looked back at the shaky teen  
“Give the boy a prize.” He said, his voice deeper than Remus  
“H....how are you…”  
“They used a spell to bring me out, the only thing is, Remus is dead.” Harry eyes widened as he let out a choking sob and shook his head.  
“N..No your wrong he can’t be, your here he has to be alive!” he cried with tears running down his face.  
“Shhhhh cub shhhh it’s okay.”  
“How is it okay!” Harry screamed hitting his chest with his one good arm, Moony let him hit him until Harry just fell into his chest and cried more, the wolf warped his arms around him and held him close.  
“Listen to me cub, I made a promises Remus before he become nothing but emotions, I promise I would protect you.” He said, Harry looked up at him and cupped his cheeks.

Moony stood there looking at Harry, he notice the teen smell was different, he moved his hands down to Harry’s stomach and felt the bump under the baggy shirt “Whose?” Moony growled  
“You know whose?” Harry said “The night of Padfoot’s death me and Remus, we…” Harry looked up at him.  
“This is my cub?”  
“No it’s Remus cub.” Harry said, Moony grinned and looked kissed him slowly making Harry whimper.  
“No it’s our cub.” He said running his finger over Harry’s cheeks and brushing his hair out of his eyes; Harry was still shaking as he looked up at him “Ummm I guess it time to leave now.” He said looking around the cell.  
“How can we leave the cell doors are lock and we don’t have our wands!” Moony smiled at him and whispered in Harry’s ear and the teen slumping into his arms falling asleep, Moony held him in his arm careful not to hurt his pregnant mate.

When Harry woke, it was to raised voices. He opens his eyes up at the roof he could feel the sheets under his skin…Oh god I’m naked… he thought “Harry is my mate and pregnant he is not going anywhere, and you are going to stay the hell away from him!” Moony growled.  
Harry sat up wincing at the slight pain in his arm he looked at that his arm that was broken. It still tingled like it was only twisted, his hand rested on his bump and felt the child move under his skin, and he rubbed it, letting the little one know he was okay  
“Moony you need to calm down I think I know what’s best for Harry.” Harry looked at the door as he put on a robe that smelt of Sirius, he looked around the room more and saw it was a collection of Remus and Sirius things and some of his things too …Moony has been busy… he thought.  
“Really you know best? Then how did those pure blood nut jobs get passed those Blood Wards that were meant to protect my mate?!”

Harry stood up on shaky legs and walked over to door and looked though the crack “Remus.” Dumbledore said, Moony growled and slapped his hand away.  
“I’m not Remus! Listen here old man, you sent Remus out to get caught and now he’s dead. The spell they used killed him is slowly letting me take over his body. That boy in there is my mate and he has my pup growing inside of him and you are not going to touch him or come near him, get out of my home!” the wolf growled, Dumbledore frowned and pulled his wand out.  
“That is why I sent you away, I knew what you and Harry did after Sirius’s death. I have spent years trying to make very thing perfect. Every one would believe that he was Lilly and James’ son not James and Sirius’ son. I knew he was your mate, always have, and I did everything to make sure you were kept away from him so that Remus forgot what he told me, what he knew. I made Sirius forgot that Harry was his son.” Harry eyes widen as he listen to what he was being told, Sirius was his dad. “But no that bloody mutt had escaped and then get close to his brat, Sirius had to go had to die.” 

“Harry doesn’t have that mental connection to Voldemort, does he? That was all you.” Moony said.  
“Only the bit about Sirius being taken by Voldemort, I knew that the mutt would go and risk his life to save him, but no, no no no you had to FUCK IT UP BY FUCKING THAT BITCH AND GETTING HIM PREGNANT!”

Harry opens the door and walked out moving over to Moony “My mate told you to get out of his house.” Harry said coldly, he had tears running down his face.  
“Harry?” The white hair wizard said “I thought you were a sleep.” He said.  
“I was, get out.” Harry hissed, Moony put his arm around the dark haired teen.  
“You heard my mate. I will make sure that you have a 10 seconds head start before Fenrir calls a hunt on you.” He said, Dumbledore’s blue eyes narrowed at them before walking out the house.

Moony turned to look at Harry who had tears running down his face as they heard howling as wolves chased the old man away “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”  
“No you’re not.”Harry looked up at Moony “Is he really dead?” Harry asked, the wolf touched his cheek.  
“Yes, I’m sorry but we are same man my beautiful mate.” He whispered  
“Are you?” Harry asked looking up into the ambers eyes “I can see his face but even that is different your younger your skin less lines and your hair is blonder, you stand different and and…you are but our not.” Harry cried, Moony held his hands and kissed them.  
“I love you that hasn’t change you are my only mate.” Harry buried his face in the wolf’s chest.


End file.
